BloodBlade
by Insignificance
Summary: Partial xoverfusion with InuYasha. When Akane had a personal chat with Fear and Death, and came in possession of a powerful sword, her life will change forever. WARNING: Written, uh, sometimes during HS


A roar of rage.  
  
"Give me the Shikon, half-breed!"  
  
A snarl of anger.  
  
"This is for hurting Kagome!"  
  
A wail of anguish.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, NO!!"  
  
And then, nothing.  
  
  
~**~  
BloodBlade  
Part One: The Steel Cleaving Fang  
By: Silver Star  
~**~  
  
  
Tendo Akane, youngest daughter of the Tendo family, jerked awake on her bed, sweat plastered to her forehead in clumps. The sheets were tangled around her limbs and the blanket she had around her when she went to sleep was draped down to the floor.   
  
She gasped, gulping down air like a drowned man. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as if she had just ran a ten-day marathon without stop.   
  
For a moment, she just sat there on her hopelessly tangled up bed and breathed, letting her heart settle down in her chest. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of just sitting there, her heart went back to its normal rate. The sweat dried on her body and her hair now felt crusted and dirty.   
  
She tried to remember what had made her like that but all she came up was a handful of images. It was a dream, she knew that much at least. she thought. She turned her head to look out the window absently, eyes looking but not seeing the birds chirping outside her window. for some odd reason, when she remembered that, an aching began in her chest. Akane shuddered as a stray image of that _thing_ appeared in her mind. She had seen her share of demons and monsters, but she didn't have to like them.   
  
Her eyes turned thoughtful once again. Akane's eyes screwed shut as the feeling of anguish filled her body, the feeling of that woman when the man died. Akane felt as if she wanted to die. The feeling was so intense, wrapping around her like a thick, thick quilt. It was filled with sadness, anguish, disbelieve, anger, rage, and ultimately, loneliness.   
  
The feeling disappeared, but Akane still feel it echoing through her body. Her hands shook and her face was pale. She felt as if she had lived with that emotion before. It had happened to her, that much she knew, but she just doesn't know when that happened to her. It was all so confusing.  
  
Akane sighed as the last tremor faded from her body. Slowly, almost as if she was an old woman, she stood up and stretched.   
  
The morning was beautiful, more so than usual. The birds chirped outside her window to a song only they knew. The sun fell into her room, the rays bringing a happier note to her otherwise dark room. A warm breeze wafted through her open window, blowing the filmy curtain back and allowing more sunlight in.  
  
Akane saw none of those things; she was simply way too preoccupied with her dream to notice.   
  
After stretching out the kinks she developed over the night, she looked at her bed and grimaced. she thought, eyeing the lump on her bed that was the blanket and the sheet. I really don't think I need this today. After a brief hesitation, she grabbed her toiletries and headed down to the bath, leaving the job of straightening her bed later, after she was done with her bath.   
  
Akane sighed softly as she sank into the hot water, letting the soothing flow to calm and relax her. She looked thoughtfully into the water, watching the steam rise into the air and then disappearing.  
  
she thought, her fingers absently tracing figures on the surface of the water. She shook her head, chasing the thoughts of the dream out of her head.   
  
Finishing the soak quickly, she got out and dried herself. Her mind, however, was still lingering on the dream. After changing into a clean shirt and shorts, she went back to her room. She eyed the lump again and sighed, knowing that she had to do this. She couldn't push this on Kasumi; the oldest Tendo sister had enough things to do as it is.  
  
Akane pulled apart the blanket and the sheet, cursing under her breath every once in a while when they refuse to cooperate. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, she had managed to make her bed look at least normal, if not perfect.  
  
"I'm not made for this," she muttered. A quick glance told her that it was only six o'clock, and since it's Saturday, no one except Kasumi should be up. Her eyes were drawn to the window and she now appreciates the beauty that she missed half an hour ago.   
  
Humming a tune, she decided that she should go jogging. Ever since Ranma came, she barely had time to do anything that she used to do and since no one was up, she might as well take advantage of it. She quickly changed into her jogging suit, which looked similar to the school's female gym clothes.  
  
Going as quietly as she could, she walked down the stairs and then made a quick stop in the kitchen. Kasumi was in there, as usual, but she wasn't making breakfast, since it was still early and no one was up yet.  
  
"Kasumi?" Akane called out, and Kasumi turned from what she was doing; making tea.   
  
"Yes, Akane?"  
  
"I'm going for a jog, is that alright?" Akane asked. She really doesn't have to ask, since Kasumi always says yes, anyway, but she liked to. It made her feel as if her family was still a complete one, still with her mother.   
  
"Of course, Akane. Just don't take too long and be back for breakfast," Kasumi said mildly, smiling that smile of hers. "Have a nice jog, Akane."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't take too long," Akane replied. "And thanks, Kasumi." With that, she quickly put on her jogging shoes and was out the gate in a flash.  
  
It really was a nice day out, certainly a lot better if one was in that beauty instead of just looking from the outside. The neighborhood was still quiet, even though it wasn't actually that early. But then again, it was Saturday. The usual bustling of people was absent at this time, and Akane found herself smiling broadly about everything in general.   
  
Akane was truly happy, an emotion that she rarely ever got to enjoy since Ranma came. But then again, she rarely got to enjoy that emotion even BEFORE Ranma came, thanks to Kuno and the Akane Tendo Fanclub.   
  
She shuddered at the thought of The Idiots of Furinkan High. she thought darkly,   
  
The day was simply too nice to keep those dark thoughts, though, and she quickly forgot about her problems at school and began to enjoy the day as much as she can, knowing that soon it's going to be interrupted, one way or another.   
  
Pretty soon, she arrived at the point where she usually turns back to jog home. She hesitated, not wanting to end this perfect time yet. It's hard enough as it is to be content; being happy was nearly impossible around Ranma.   
  
Ranma.   
  
Akane smiled slightly as her thoughts went to the younger Saotome. Almost unconsciously, she began to jog again, but not to head back, but to keep going and enjoy the day as much as she can.   
  
Her smile suddenly turned into a slight frown as something from the dream caught her attention. And it's something to do with Ranma... she finally decided. With effort, she managed to dredge up a semi decent image of that man. It wasn't a clear image; far from it in fact. The only thing she could recognize was the white hair and the eyes.   
  
The eyes; they were so filled with determination, and there was hatred and anger in them as well. It was so familiar... as if she had seen them before. They reminded her of Ranma. She remembered the time when Kirin kidnapped her; Ranma had that look in his eyes then, although they had lacked the absolute hatred. He had that determined look as if he was promising that he will get her back, no matter what, even when he couldn't land a single blow on Kirin.   
  
Akane shook her head, trying to keep the thoughts of the dream out of her head, but failing miserably at it. she screamed in her mind, frustrated and angry.   
  
She stopped in the middle of the street and blinked. She looked around blankly for a minute, then looked up to the sky. She was not lost, not really, but she was further than she thought she was and breakfast would be finished by the time she gets back. Cursing her bad luck, and the dream as well, she began to head back. She ran faster than before, but she knew she would never be back in time.   
  
"Shortcut," she said aloud since there wasn't anyone to hear her. Absently, she wondered why the streets weren't filling up yet, since it's now nearly mid-morning already.   
  
Akane paused by one of the landmarks she knew, and looked around with a frown on her face. There was no sound around her; just a thick silence. The birds no longer sing any more, and no breeze stir the leaves like it was just a few moments ago. The morning isn't as beautiful as before now. In fact, everything had a sinister look to it. Akane shivered slightly, even though there was no wind. Something was different.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Akane shook her head and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, although that wasn't fully successful. "A shortcut," she said aloud her earlier suggestion to herself. She looked up to the roof, but dismissed that idea. She could get up the roof if she wants to, but it takes the time and effort that she wasn't willing to give up yet.   
  
She looked around her again and took in the surrounding. She recognized this place. She rarely ever came here, but occasionally she would come with Yuka and Sayuri to this one ice cream shop that was just around the corner. If she remembered correctly, there was a set of alleyway around here that would take her straight back to the Tendo Dojo.   
  
Akane looked around once again, but this time examining things more closely. The houses tend to pack together rather tightly, and it can be hard to find a dark alley. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, her eyes found a dark corner blocked by two hip height garbage bins.   
  
She approached the alley, but as she drew closer, she had to hold her nose to keep out the foul odor. She jumped over the two garbage bins quickly and easily, landing within the darkness. She stood still for a minute, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. When she could go without bumping into everything the alley, she began to move.   
  
The narrow alley gave away to a wider, brighter, and slightly cleaner way, and Akane breathed a sigh of relieve. She REALLY hated the smell around this place.   
  
Now that the way was cleaner and brighter, she began to move faster. There was only one block between her and the Dojo when she heard a sound. She paused at one of the branched off alleyways and peered into the dark, straining to hear the faint sound. It sounds like...crying? No, not crying, but groans and whimpers of pain.   
  
Akane straightened and walked hesitantly into the dark. She wished she hadn't. It was not even five seconds into the gloom when she came upon a gruesome sight, one that she definitely did not want to see. Yet, she felt as if she was used to it, as if she had seen them too many times to actually waste the energy to throw up.   
  
The walls were splattered with blood and upon closer examination, she could see the red was mixed with gooey black stuff. Everything in the alley was touched by one or the other, and more times than not, by both.   
  
Akane stared at the scene before with wide eyes filled with horror. She wondered what kind of battle would have a consequence like this, and indeed, it was a battle. A battle that no one could have survived.   
  
There it was, that pained sound again. Akane looked up from the blood-spattered walls and stared into the gloom. Should she go on? she decided, hardening her stomach.   
  
Slowly, cautiously, she walked further into the dark alley. There was no sound for a moment, and Akane stopped, listening for a sign. Another whimper, then a groan. Slowly, almost painfully, she approached a dark lump that was against the wall.   
  
"H-hello?" Akane called out softly. "Um, is there anyone there?" she asked, her voice containing a note of nervousness. For a long moment, no sound came from Akane or the dark lump.   
  
"I think you'll have better luck if you talk to something that could talk back," a weak but amused female voice said from behind her. Akane jumped and nearly screamed before she realized that it wasn't a monster. She spun around, shifting into a fighting stance almost automatically. She peered into the darkness, but saw nothing.  
  
"Relax," the female voice continued. Akane turned to the right wall and shifted the fighting stance accordingly. She still couldn't see who had spoke, but now she knew where the person is at least. "I won't hurt you." The person, a woman, moved slightly, alerting Akane to exactly where she is, and coughed. Something splattered to the ground.  
  
Akane realized, recognizing the ugly dark stain, same as the stains on the wall of the alley back near the entrance.   
  
"Besides, I'm pretty harmless right now, anyway," the woman continued, her voice sounded tired, as if she had fought a great battle. Akane realized as she remembered the scene of the blood stained alley entrance.   
  
Akane hesitated, then dropped out of her aggressive stance into a friendly one. Her guard was still up, but now it's not as apparent as before. "Um, Miss, are you alright?"   
  
The woman chuckled, but it was cut off by another fit of coughing. "No, not really," she replied when the coughing finally died off.   
  
"You need to go to the hospital," Akane blurted out, then blushed slightly at her stupidity. It was quite obvious that the woman needs medical attention.  
  
Another chuckle. "No, that would not be necessary. They can't help me, anyway. After all, there really is no antidote for demon venom."  
  
Akane's eyes widened as the word reached her ears. Demon?! "Wha-" Her sentence was abruptly cut off as her danger sense, normally passive and almost never gives off any warning, blared to life.   
  
"Duck!" Her danger sense, added to the desperate voice of the mysterious woman, made her reflexes sharper than ever. What happened next was nothing but a blur to her.   
  
She dove out of the way of the attack, and an attack it certainly was. She could still feel the whoosh of the wind as the claws came uncomfortably close to her face. If she hadn't evaded, it would've turned her into ribbons by now.   
  
Unfortunately, while the unnatural attack made her reflexes sharper, it also dulled her brain and locked her muscles. She tripped over a garbage bin and fell to her behind unceremoniously, her eyes wide with horror as what exactly had attacked her came into view.  
  
Horrifying would've been a very mild word.   
  
The _thing_, whatever it is, towered over her, and she trembled in fear. For a long moment, the girl and the beast just stared at each other. Abruptly, the contact was broken as the thing disappeared from her view. Senses finally coming back to her, she realized that something long, a tightly wrapped bundle, was thrust into her hand.   
  
"Run," the voice of the woman hissed in her ears. "Run like the wind, my child, and don't stop until you're sure you're safe! And remember this, never, never let him have the Tetsusaiga! Never!"  
  
Akane scrambled back to her feet clumsily, her mind still numb from shock. She slowly backed away, and then abruptly she turned and began to run. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of a figure with long tresses of pure white, and a pair of slitted golden eyes.   
  
The last thing she heard was a shout "Claw of Blood!" and a scream of pain and anguish. A scream of death. And splash of fresh red blood fell on her pale, shocked face.   
  
Akane dashed down the alley, eyes still wide with terror. Her hands clutched at the precious bundle from the woman like a lifeline. Several times she tripped, and blood smeared across her jogging suit. Some of those smears came from her own blood, when she had tripped and cut herself. But most of them came from the bloodied battleground from near the entrance of the alleyway.   
  
*"Run, and don't stop until you're sure you're safe!"* the desperate voice of the woman echoed against the walls of the alley again and again, on a never ending loop of fear. *A scream of pain and anguish. A scream of death...* *"And never, never let him have the Tetsusaiga! Never!"*  
  
*Never...!*  
  
Something clicked within her mind. And a horrifying scene began to play once again...  
  
*A roar of rage.*  
  
*"Give me the Shikon, half-breed!"*  
  
Akane panted, yet she never stopped. Up ahead, the sign of the Tendo Dojo appeared. Then the gate, and the way to safety.   
  
*A snarl of anger.*  
  
*"This is for hurting Kagome!"*  
  
The gate slammed apart as Akane rushed through it, not caring at all about the damage she caused. She glanced around wildly, then ran through the doorway and up the stairs.   
  
*A wail of anguish.*  
  
*"Inu-Yasha, NO!!"*  
  
The paper sliding door of the bathroom slides open, and nearly broke under the pressure of the hands that clutched at it. Akane stumbled through it, only half-conscious of what she was doing. Dropping the bundle that she clutched at before from her numb fingers, she rushed toward the sink.  
  
And she threw up.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Akane looked up from the sink and stared at the dirty and blood-smeared face on the mirror's surface. She felt calmer now, and more in control, but the fear hadn't left her yet. She could still see the horrifying images when she closes her eyes, almost as if they were imprinted on the back of her eyelids.   
  
She run the water, letting it wash down the disgusting liquid that used to be in her stomach. When the last trace of it finally disappeared, she cupped her hands to catch some of the clear water and rinsed her mouth with it.   
  
For a long while, she just stood there with both her arms on either side of the sink, supporting her body, and her head bowing down. Hoarse breathing escaped her and a shudder rocked her body.   
  
She took a deep, calming breath, and raised her head to look in the mirror again. Realizing that her family can't see her like this, she quickly began the process of cleaning up.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she was in her room, wearing a clean long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide the cuts and bruises on her body, her face free of any blood stains. The clothes she was wearing before were buried somewhere in the back of her closet. She never wanted to see them again. She had wanted to drop them in the laundry basket so the blood could be washed away, but she knew Kasumi will go through the pile and find it. She doesn't want her family to find out about her little morning adventure. Not yet, and probably never if she can help it.   
  
A quick trip to the kitchen revealed that the reason no one came to check up on Akane was because no one was home. Kasumi went to the grocery store; Soun and Genma were in a town meeting or something like that; Nabiki was out, probably with her lackeys to think up another idea to earn some quick cash; as for Ranma, he was no where to be found.   
  
Akane thought. For the first time in her life, she felt relieved that he was over at one of his other fiancée's place instead of at the Tendo Dojo.   
  
The note also said that Kasumi had saved her breakfast in the oven. Akane took them out, stared at them for a moment, and then stuck them somewhere in the fridge. She wasn't hungry, and besides, she'd end up vomiting them out anyway.  
  
The broken gates couldn't be helped since she didn't know how to fix them. If asked, she'd just say that she had been in a hurry, which wasn't really a lie, and that the gates had stuck.  
  
Akane sighed in relieve as she saw that the sliding door to the bathroom wasn't broken. It would be harder to think up an excuse for a broken door to the bathroom.   
  
It was at that moment when it caught her eyes. She hesitated for a moment and just stood there in the doorway to the bathroom, staring at the object that was thrown carelessly to the tiled floor. Dread filled her. Akane didn't want to get it and see what it is; it was an unwanted reminder to the horrors that happened to her that morning. But if she doesn't get it now, someone is bound to find it.   
  
*"And never, never let him have the Tetsusaiga! Never!"*   
  
The desperate voice of the woman echoed in her mind again, and she knew that if she left that object there on the floor of the bathroom, someone in her family would be hurt very, very badly. And the last thing she wanted is for her family to get hurt because of something _she_ had done. Not that Akane had done anything wrong; but she had started this, and she'd be damned if someone else get hurt because _she_ was late for breakfast and wandered to somewhere _she_ wasn't suppose to be.   
  
With trepidation, Akane approached the carefully wrapped bundle. With one final look around the bathroom to make sure there was no trace of this morning's event, she turned and went back to her room, the bundle clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
~ * * ~   
  
To say that Ranma was worried was a total understatement. He was practically climbing the walls with worry over Akane. Not that he'll ever admit it of course.  
  
That morning, Ranma woke up to a feeling of dread and he _knew_ something really, _really_ bad would happen. Not that it was anything new, mind you, but for some odd reason, he still felt edgy. It was like this Jusenkyou curse of his; it was there, and he definitely don't want it, but he have no choice in the matter. All he can do is prepare himself for the worst.  
  
When he came down for breakfast, Akane wasn't there. When he asked, Kasumi told him that she went on her morning jog. The dread increased. He managed to push it down, but he barely ate any of Kasumi's wonderful breakfast.   
  
He waited for Akane to come back, but she didn't. Soun and Genma went to the town meeting or something like that. Nabiki, declaring that Ranma's bad mood was blackening her morning, went off to do what she usually does; terrorizing people. Ranma waited until it was nearly ten thirty for Akane to get back from her morning jog when Kasumi suggested not so subtly that she needs to go shopping and someone had to come with her to carry all the stuff.   
  
Ranma agreed of course; who in the world could ever say no to Kasumi, anyway? Besides, it'll be a good distraction for him. It _seemed_ to be a good idea at the moment, a great one in fact. Now he regretted that decision. Who'd thought that grocery shopping would take nearly two hours?   
  
"I just need a few more things and we'll be done with the shopping," Kasumi's usual sweet and pleasant voice broke into his thoughts and Ranma turned his attention to the ever smiling, and oblivious, elder Tendo sister. Hanging from her left arm is her shopping bag where the purse is. The rest of the groceries were balanced on different body parts of Ranma.   
  
"Take your time," he replied although he couldn't wait to get back. He was _not_ worried the violent tomboy. Nope, definitely not.  
  
Ranma sighed audibly as he followed Kasumi into the store. He stood near the cashier, out of the way of the other peoples, and watched absently as Kasumi went down the aisles and carefully picked out the items she wanted with practiced ease. Ten minutes later, they were on their way back to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
They were nearly to home when it happened. Ranma's danger sense, honed by ten years of being chased by restaurant owners, dojo masters, and nearly everyone else, blared to life with no warning whatsoever. That in itself was unusual and Ranma knew that _this_ is what he felt when he woke up. The scream that came from behind him just confirmed it.  
  
He spun around, dumping everything to the ground unceremoniously, and dropped in front of a shocked Kasumi in a defensive stance. What he saw, however, almost made him pass out in shock. Almost.  
  
It was a monster. A demon to be more precise. One that have a large demonic aura surrounding it. Ranma gulped, then cursed himself for not noticing the strong aura that radiated from it.   
  
With one grim look behind him to make sure that Kasumi stays well out of danger's way, Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, prepared for a battle that he would never forget.   
  
  
~ * * ~  
To be continued...  
~ * * ~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you haven't figured out yet, this is a X-over (and sort of fusion) with another popular series of Rumiko Takahashi-sama's named "Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale". The series is mainly about a 20th Century Japanese schoolgirl named Kagome. Kagome accidentally went back in time 400 years into Japan's era of the "Warring States" through a dried well in her family's shrine. There, she met a smart-ass half-demon named Inu-Yasha, and found out that she was the reincarnation of the powerful priestess, Kikyo, the one who trapped Inu-Yasha for 50 years!   
  
BloodBlade will not actually have Kagome and Inu-Yasha in it, but they are the "key" to the plot and will be mentioned throughout the whole series.   
  
It's confusing right now, I know, but hopefully, the mystery will be unraveled a bit in the next part. Hope you liked this! I'd like to thank MwhaleK and Daevid Looney for correcting some of my mistakes. Arigatou! Email me at bailuli@hotmail.com to tell me what you think. All flames will be pounded out by Achan and her trusty Mallet! ^-^  
  
Ryuuzaki no Arashi  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime/kei 


End file.
